


A Taste

by brokenmimir



Series: Swan Queen Week Summer 2014 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmimir/pseuds/brokenmimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow's curiosity after rescuing Regina leads to something she could never have been prepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**  
>  I don't own anything. Once Upon a Time is not owned by me. It is owned by rich, talented people. I'm a nobody. Please don't sue me.

It had been hours since they had retrieved Regina, and even after Blue healed her, Snow could still feel the horrible pain shooting through her entire body. She could do nothing but lay still in her husband’s arms while he slept and try to ignore the agony, but somehow Regina didn’t even react to the torment. She couldn’t imagine how the woman had such a high pain tolerance, and she really didn’t want to think about it. She just wanted the spell to wear off so that she could finally fall asleep.

Suddenly she felt a strange yet pleasant taste in her mouth. Snow frowned, trying to place it, but it was unfamiliar. She also felt a strange pressure on her face, and a hot sensation in her pained body. Somehow, despite feeling like death warmed over, Regina had decided to get up and get herself a midnight snack. Snow groaned and rolled over, covering her head, wishing that her nemesis would go to sleep, or at the very least that the spell connecting them would just _end_.

The taste grew stronger, and finally out of curiosity Snow reached for the magical connection that Rumplestiltskin had forged, trying to figure out what her former stepmother was eating. After a moment things slowly became clearer, and after she fought through the suddenly intensified feelings of pain, she still couldn’t place the flavor. Strangely, Regina also seemed to be lying down on her back, and she had her eyes closed.  She was disappointed for a moment, having wanted to know so that she could try it for herself sometime.

Snow suddenly moaned as a pleasurable sensation filled her body. Warm hands stroked her breasts, before slowly gliding down her stomach and caressing between her legs. She was stunned for a moment, shocked that her former step-mother was actually masturbating after being tortured for hours and hours on end. She turned bright red with embarrassment, wishing she could break the connection, but then she realized something.

She could feel her fingers – Regina’s fingers – wrapped in hair, pulling a head closer to herself. The realization struck her like a ton of bricks. Regina wasn’t just masturbating. Regina was having sex!

Snow knew then and there that she had to focus away from the connection, but after hours of pain the feel of someone going down on her, even by proxy, with such exquisite skill was something she didn’t want to give up. Whoever was pleasuring Regina was incredibly good at it, and a snide voice inside of her head pointed out that whoever she had found was obviously _very_ experienced. She sniffed in disdain, deciding that she wouldn’t be surprised if Regina had hired a prostitute to pleasure her, since she couldn’t picture anyone willingly doing so out of love.

Snow bit her lip, feeling awful for her cruel thoughts about the woman whose mother she had just killed, but then even that faded away as the pleasure grew and grew. She closed her eyes, panting and biting her pillow to contain her moans, not wanting to wake Charming. It was all that she could do not to scream as she finally crested the peak of an incredible orgasm.

Snow panted, slowly coming down from the magically shared pleasure, and while she knew she shouldn’t, she focused even harder on the connection, insatiably curious about who was pleasuring Regina. As she felt the body slowly move up her own her thoughts of a prostitute suddenly seemed far more possible as she realized that Regina’s sex partner was a  _woman._ Not that there was anything  _wrong_ with that Snow thought, although the realization that she had just experienced lesbian sex was something she wasn’t sure she actually wanted to think about.

Snow was pulled from those thoughts as she tasted something similar to the strangely pleasant flavor that had started the whole sordid business. It wasn’t quite the same, but as it was accompanied by the sensation of being kissed she gagged as she realized that she was tasting Regina on her lover’s lips. Snow held very still while trying not to throw up at the thought.

Then Regina opened her eyes. Snow had trouble making anything out at first as the room was dim and Regina had had her eyes closed for quite some time. The vision came into focus and Snow was eager to see who was willing to pleasure  _Regina_ of all people. Probably for money, too. She couldn’t wait to tell Ruby that bit of juicy gossip.

The first thing she saw was long blonde hair. Other features came into view but her mind refused to process them. She stared blankly with her eyes closed at the woman Regina was looking at, confused at who it could be, and how they could be looking at Regina that way. Something about her seemed so familiar, but a voice in the back of her mind was screaming warnings to look away. That she didn’t want to know. That ignorance was bliss, and that her mind was protecting itself by  _not_ knowing.

“I love you, Regina,” the woman that Snow knew she should know said.

“I love you too,” Regina whispered. “Emma.”

Snow’s jaw dropped in horror, her brain shutting down, refusing to accept what she had just seen. It couldn’t be real. It just  _couldn’t._

“You aren’t hurting too much?” Emma whispered.

“No,” Regina smiled. “Not when I’m with you.”

Emma chuckled. “You are such a sap.”

“You love it,” Regina whispered.

“Yeah,” Emma admitted. “’Cause your my sap.”

They kissed again, making Snow’s mind melt down at the feel of Emma’s lips against her own, of Emma’s hands gliding over her body, Emma’s tongue in her mouth...

“Emma,” Regina moaned. “Let me taste you again...”

Emma slowly climbed up Regina’s body, and to Snow’s torment she kept her eyes open this time, forcing Snow to watch every naked inch of her daughter’s body, culminating in her little girl crouching over Regina’s face, her crotch inches from Snow’s metaphysical eyes. Then Regina was leaning forward...

The taste. The one that she couldn't place. That made her focus in on what was happening. That she had wanted to try for herself sometime. It was... it was...

“ _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Swan Queen Week day 4 – Accidental Stimulation. I didn’t know until I sat down what I was going to write, and then it came to me. Poor Snow. If it wasn’t so much fun to torment her I’d feel bad about this one;)


End file.
